Broken
by petzluvr95
Summary: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Songfic. Pairing: HidanxOC. Rated T for suggested themes. Please review. It's my first upload.


Song: Broken By Seether and Amy Lee

She stood there, panting from her just won battle against one of the demons. Apparently, one had gotten loose and she took matters into her own hands, even though she was just barely a Genin. She had been the Akatsuki's pet.

But currently, her hair golden-copper shoulder length hair had gotten loose from her tiny ponytail and was covering the sides of her bloody, sweaty face. Her lilac eyes strained to stay open until she got to _him. _She had to hear him one last time. Her dying wish…..

He watched her stumble towards him with shocked and horror-struck violet eyes. When she was just close enough for him to grab, he quickly reached for her. She gratefully slumped into his arms and he lowered them to the floor. He held her head in the crook of his arm and, for once in his life, didn't know what to do or say, so he just held her and caressed her bloody face. Memories of everything she did flooded his mind, and at the moment, alls he wanted was to hear her laugh instead of her pained breaths.

"Kyari?" His voice, usually so boisterous, broke as he whispered. "I still have that picture of us….you remember? At that fair we accidentally got caught in." He let out a weak laugh and she smiled faintly.

_**I wanted you to know**_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph**_

_**And I know it serves me well**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

"Hidan, we have to take her to a medic now.", a man with stitches all over his body yelled, concerned for his partner. Surprisingly, a small tear slid down Hidan's face.

"You can't take her…", Hidan whispered. Then he loudly shrieked, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE'S MINE!" Everyone stared dumbfounded. They had to help the girl or she'd die. One man brave enough in the corner strode up with his giant shark-man partner and had his partner hold Hidan's struggling body down while he grabbed a hold of the girl and ran towards the medic. Hidan became drained without her and fell to the floor, sobbing loudly despite his reputation as a feared S-rank criminal with a sadistic-masochistic problem who had killed many for his own amusement. No one knew how to handle this. Hidan just stared sadly from his place on the floor to where the girl had gone in Itachi's arms, probably dead. He was alone.

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away**_

…_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore….**_

Kyari awoke in her room, feeling sore all over. Upon closer examination, she found she had stitches in multiple places, most likely due to Kakuzu's help. Someone must have cleaned her off, luckily, because all the blood and sweat on her body were gone. She tenderly forced herself up, wincing when the stitches on her stomach tugged, but she was happy just to be alive. She hobbled out her door, only in her pajama shorts but she could care less, she wanted food and its not like the Akatsuki men cared what she wore. In fact, on multiple occasions, they always joked she should wear less. She picked up her pace slightly to show less pain, even though it hurt horribly to do so. What she found in the kitchen stopped her cold. Hidan looked like he'd been crying non-stop since she was out from all the blood loss. When he spotted her, a huge smile spread across his face and he launched out of his seat, pushing the table in the process, and sprinted to Kya, pulling her into a vice-tight bear hug. After a few minutes, he let go of her body only to hold her face in both his large hands. She gingerly held his forearms as a warning to be gentle since she was still recovering. What Hidan did next shocked everyone over everything he had done so far. He pulled her into a kiss so light yet so passionate, tears brimmed in Kyari's closed eyes.

"Please….don't ever leave me again." He mumbled on her lips, wiping the tears away before they could come. "I need you Kya….I love you." She smiled into the kiss.

_**The worst is over now**_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I want to hold you high you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like**_

_**I am strong enough**_

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away**_

….Years later, when Hidan was sent on the mission with Kakuzu and Shikamaru intercepted them, Kyari sadly heard the news, collapsing to the floor and finding herself unable to breathe.

'I never got to tell him….' she thought, caressing her lower abdomen with a small, sad smile.

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like**_

_**I am strong enough**_

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away**_

Hidan lay in pieces in the hole, slowing feeling himself drain. All he could think about was Kyari and how she had something important she wanted to tell him. The memory of her bounding up to him and her soft kisses replayed in his head as he drifted away. His very last thought was, 'You can't take her..'

_**Because I'm broken**_

_**When I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone**_

…_**You're gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore…**_


End file.
